The Ring
by RubyFlame
Summary: this origionaly was saposed to be based on the movie the ring, but i changed the rest of the story to much. It has some creepy romance, but mostly horror. Its my fav story i have evr written. this u most read! please review too! ;)
1. The Man in the Black Coat

Chapter 1: The man in the black coat  
  
It was a rainy day and Shannara was getting ready for work. As she changed her clothes she noticed a figure in a long black coat across the street from her window. She glanced down at him from her second floor window to see him suddenly catch her eye. She froze and stared into his deep blue eyes. Suddenly remembering that she was in her underwear she stepped away from the window hastily feeling a bit violated she couldn't help, but wonder who he was. He had been leaning against a turn up building with a toothpick in his mouth. He stood sheltered from the rain by an out reached roof, one leg bent up against the wall. He definitely described mysteries and alluring. Grabbing for her rain coat and umbrella she headed out the door hoping to get a better look at his face and those blue eyes that seemed to grab her. When she stepped out however there were no signs of him. Feeling disappointed she drove onward to work.  
  
"So whats your name?", a man in a long leather coat said. "Bonnie. I'm the secretary here" "Really, well than would you give this to Shannara Brooks?" "Hehheh! Ya so cute, but I can't. Office rules." He walked up to her, breathing on her neck, "Thats a shame. I guess I'll just go then..." He started for the door. "Wait! Can't I get ya numba!" He swung around and dropped into a waiting chair, his legs draped over the arm rest and his head resting in his hand. "You give her this tape and you'll get much more..." He sat up properly in the chair and she sat in his lap. For a second his eyes widened before they eased. He didn't know she would do that. "Why Santa what you gonna do? She started to nibble his ear. He slightly pushed her away. He pulled out a box with a couple folded fifties and gave them to her. "Your a very nice young women taking care of this video for me. Do you want to meet again later tonight?" He handed her a piece of paper and she slipped it in her pocket. "I'll be sure that she gets this and I'll meet you tonight."  
  
"This came in for you this morning.", a secretary stated in a red mini skirt and low button blouse. She was chewing gum loudly which was starting to annoy Shannara, "A video tape? -Whose it from?" I can't tell you that sugar, but the man who told me to give ya this was quite a honk of sexy! Although I myself am into heavier built men. Ya know what I mean?" Trying to get rid of the secretary she quickly added, "Yah. Thank you for the package - I really need to start worki-" She was interrupted by the secretary, " I want a guy with big muscles and some firm lovehandles!" "Ok! I gotta go! Gotta do that one thing in that one place ya know?" Shannara reached for a door and wisked in. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Glad thats over with." She looked down at the tape in her hands. She slipped into the lounge and closed the door. She popped the tape in. It brought up a picture of a young man brushing his white hair in the mirror. Behind him was a ghost-like form of him reflecting in the mirror. There was a flash of heavy breathing, a scream of pain and terror. Than a blimp resting on the edge of a cliff that over looked an ocean. Horses running on sand and running right off a cliff deep into a canyon. It showed those blue pircing eyes. Then it showed a golden ring with a pyramid and shape in the middle with an eye symbol and spikes hanging off the ring. It played an egyptian tune and glowed brightly than the tape was over. "Creepy", she thought. The phone rang. She jumped, than relaxed, took a deep breath and picked up the phone, "Hello, you've reached Building Spot. How can I help you?" A voice answered, "In seven days I'm coming and when I do it'll be hell till I get what I want..." Shannara slammed the phone down. She saw a scorpion scurry across the screen. It looked so real! She reached out for it when suddenly it crawled out of the T.V.! She jumped back. "How did- I gotta get out of here!" She started to race out of the building when she remembered the blimp it should. It looked familiar. She being the curious person she was, sat down at her desk and flipped through some folders. She found it! She laid the folder down on her desk and swung it open. "Keiba Corp", she murmured, "Kaiba Corp's Blimp for the Duel Monster finals. Abandoned by Seto Kaiba just a couple years ago. After leaving it on a nearby cliff out looking MoonSet Bay. He withdrew from are account last year in order to build a BlueEyes White Dragon in jet form with credit given to Kaiba Corp and Building Spot. The duelist who where in Seto's finals were Mai---Jo--- Yam--um--...Bakura. Whose Bakura?" She went online and searched around for information containing the blimp and of this Bakura. There were rumors that the blimp was haunted by one of duelist's many monsters. There were thoughts here and there of an Egyptian thief and possession of another named...Bakura. "Bakura", Why was she so drawn to the name? The secretary walked by and a piece of paper fluttered out of her pocket. Shannra reached to pick it up and call to her that she had drop something, but felt an urge to open it. It read, "Bakura 555-8469", It also read an address and had that ring symbol drawn on it. She wrote it down on a piece of paper and waved the original note in the air, "Bonnie! You dropped this!" She called out to her. 


	2. The Dream

Chapter 2: The Dream  
  
She raced home eagerly thinking about the things that had happened. "I just need some rest...and a nice cool shower" As she turned on the shower she waited....nothing. Then there was a strange noise. She looked up at the showerhead to suddenly see sand pouring through it! She ran out of the room and raced down the hall for her bedroom. The lights flickered out. She froze and began panting. She reached behind her for her class of water with a shaky hand. She felt for it. When she started to hold it to her mouth, the lights flickered on. She looked at the glass by her lips. It was filled with sand and a scorpion laid in it and lashed out for her scraping her cheek. She screamed and dropped the glass shattering it. The scorpion dashed under her bed and the lights went out again, all but one. In the hall way there was a shut door with a bright light seeping under it. She opened the door to find someone sitting in a chair with there back facing her. She walked up to them. A boy with white hair and a sweetly smiling turned his head around to look back at her. She felt a wave of relief and continued forward. He made a little chuckle and his face seem to change and look up at her smiling wickedly and he sharply reached out and grabbed her arm tightly and licked the blood from her cheek! He was the man she had seen in the black coat! She sat up in bed with a jolt, panting. "It was just a dream..." she sighed. She got up and began getting ready for work. As she took her shower she noticed there was a bit of sand on the floor of her shower. Looking over at the foggy shower wall she noticed a tall figure watching. She turned off the shower and reached out for her towel to wrap around her. As she opened the shower door and peered out he was gone. She stepped out and started brushing her teeth and then her hair in the bathroom mirror. She clumsily dropped the hairbrush and reach down for it when she rose up again the man was standing behind her. She turned around and flung the hairbrush at him, but he had vanished again. Where he had stood, there was a chewed on toothpick laying on the ground in his place. As she walked past the shower heading toward the bathroom door she saw the word Bakura written on the fogged shower door. She ran out of the room and slammed the door tightly shut behind her; "I'm just tired from the nightmare I had." She wished that she were right. She started to change her clothes when behind her came a voice,"Shannara." She turned around and grabbed a blanket off her bed to cover herself. She stood stiff. Bakura was sitting in a chair starring at her. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I've been watching you." He began to kiss her neck when she realized what he was doing she reached around and tried to jab him in the eyes, but ounce again he disappeared. Everything started to catch up to her. Shannara's eyes shut and she fainted. What else happened the day of her "dream": Bonnie walked onto a porch, "This should be the place, but this doesn't look like a place he would live." Across the street, some little kids were playing basketball with one of those little plastic ball hoops that are no higher then 4ft. She knocked on the door and shortly a man with white opened the door. He looked similar to the Bakura she knew from earlier, but he looked more childish. "Please do come in.", He stated as he directed her inside. "Is that you sugar?" She followed him to his kitchen. "Of course. Who did you think I was?" He picked up a large kitchen knife and looked down. From inside of him came a small chuckle, which as he looked up became a wild and crazed laugh. He seemed to have changed. He looked like the Bakura she met at the office ounce more. Confused and feeling a bit tense she backed up as he crept forward with the knife in his hand. "Are you ok doll face?...", she whimpered. From the house came a scream and all the kids ran into their houses, "What was that!" "Don't know...", another answered. In Bakura's bedroom Bonnie had been tied to his bed. He took his knife and slashed one of her cheeks. He opened a small case and pulled out a scorpion. While he was holding it by it's tail he (with his other hand) pulled out a metal object. "Open your mouth." he commanded. "Your crazy! You think I'm going ta'-" He interrupted by shoving the object in her mouth. "You talk to much." he frowned. The object he had put in her mouth made it impossible to close her mouth. She struggled to try and shut it as he slowly started to place the scorpion in her mouth. She began whimpering. Bakura looked at her and picked up the knife. "Shut up! I'm about to do far worse!" he grinned, "I can't do this spell without you. By the way, you might not want to scream. That scorpion might become quite fierce and if you do I'll cut your cord and you won't be able to open that trap of yours again!" He set the knife down again. He reached out and pulled out her left eye. She started to scream and just as the sound started to peer out of her, the scorpion went down her throat and started stinging and pinching it. "I new you couldn't help yourself. People this millenium are so weak." he said mockingly. He left the room. When he returned he held an ashy log with a fire at one end of it. He clenched his teeth and put his hand over the fire than quickly put his hand on Bonnie's arm. He through the log back into a fire place and put his hand in some cold water. The bottom of his hand was bleeding. He stared it and smirked. Walking back into the room with his hand wrapped up in a long white bandage he said, "I've got to go, but don't worry all be back." He vanished into thin air, leaving Bonnie shacking on the bed a blood coming out of her nose and mouth. A claw broke through the skin of her throat and soon a scorpion crawled out. Bonnie's eye closed. She died leaving her body to continue absorbing the poison. 


	3. Bakura's House of the Wicked

Chapter 3: Bakura's House of the Wicked  
  
When Shannara awoke the only thing she could think about was finding him. She remembered the piece of paper that she had written down the information on about where he lived from Bonnie's note. Running to her purse she quickly popped it open and took the paper from it. Her hands shaking, she hastily got her things together and drove off with a screech. "Lets end this.", she whispered to herself.  
  
When the innocent Bakura awoke from his bed he filled with nausea. His bed was covered with blood! "What did you do!", he shouted to a ghostly figure next to him. The figure grinned and licked his lips. "Nothing you can't handle by now.", he answered, "We have to get ready now. She'll be coming anytime now." "Whose coming...?", The young Bakura stated nervously.  
  
Shannara slammed on the brakes and burst open Bakura's front door. She paused and looked around. It was dark. I laugh could be heard. She tried to follow it. It seemed to becoming from every direction! She swung around suddenly to see a dead, turn up, body nailed onto the wall next to her. She gasped and jumped back, to afraid to scream. From behind her came a hand, moving swiftly to cover her mouth and with the other hand, hold her arms tightly behind her back. "Do you like games?", a voice whispered into her ear. "Bakura!", she thought. He started to mouth her ear and neck. A bright light glowed from his ring dangling from his neck.  
  
When Shannara awoke she found herself floating in the air! All around her was dark and shadowy. In her hand she held a sword and she was wearing a strange worrier like outfit. "Very exposing too", she thought. Somehow in her mind she new who she was. "Amazoness Paladin", she said under her breath. (to see what she looks like, try going to Ounce at this site type in Amazoness Paladin in the search bar of the web site. to find out more details of other yu-gi-oh duel monsters, do the same.) Around her slowly seemed to form a graveyard. As she stepped forward a monster emerged form a tomb that read "13". It was The 13th grave! In its hand it swung a huge copper sword. Dodging it she swung around and sliced him right through the middle. A Skull Servant than emerged. Feeling proud of herself for so easily slaying the other she quickly destroyed him. She smiled. She was starting to get amused by this strange game. As she trotted forward swinging her sword to and fro the ground begun to shack! Tons of Skull Servants arose! As she was trying to slay them they all began to scrap, scratch, bite, and pull her to the ground. She became fearful and filled with doubt. What would she do?! Looking out beyond the mob of the servants she saw a Mammoth Graveyard run towards her. As it went over her she stuck her sword into one of its tusks before it crashed her. It swung around frantically, crushing the skeletons below. She held on tightly wondering what to do next. A card glowed and lowered it self down to her. It read, "Trial of Hell". It was stronger then this beast! She summoned it and large dagger fell from the sky and the mammoth broke into many pieces all around. Getting to her feet again she now noticed four other cards that where conveniently placed in a sack hanging from her side. She pulled them out to view. They read: Silver Fang, Monster Egg, Petit Dragon, Mystical Sheep #2, and Skull Red Bird. Something glowed in the distance. It looked like a blue globe floating in the smog. She headed towards it. It led her into a dungeon filled with rotting corps and yet she still felt to follow it. Still seeming to be hypnotized by its raze, the metal bared door swung shut. Emerging from the light into the darkness of the damp place, came a Dark King of the Abyss. He crackled and said, "Like to see you find your way out of this!". And than vanished into the shadows. Her heart began to pound and she looked around. One of the bodies rose up and began to come to her. It was a Grave Protector. Looking at the cards in her hand, she tried to summon one. Nothing happened. They all turned to dust. It reached out and grasped her throat. She closed her eyes, deciding to give up. She heard that familiar laugh. She looked and saw Bakura standing behind the creature. He's millennium ring glowed and the creature burst into flames. As the creature began to melt to the ground she raced over to Bakura and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and than they were back at his house. She looked up at him looking down at her. His arms where tightly wrapped around her. She felt a wave of disgust. She was thinking of all he had done to her. She pulled away and ran down the hall. She ran out the door and zipped off in her car. As she drove she thought about the blimp. She looked at her arm. There was a hand print he left on her in this so called "dream". She gazed at it and instead of turning on the road to her house she swerved over to the road that lead to the blimp. Why did she want to go there of all places?! 


	4. Preparing for the Night

(Author's Note: Sorry its taken so long for me to update... Computers have to many issues. This chapter I don't think is all that scary. It just gets everything set for the next Chapt. which I'm hoping will be real scary. This Chapt. also has a couple funny parts in it so enjoy! :) )

Chapter 4: Preparing for the Night 

"I don't think we're going to have to wait any longer.", Yami Bakura said in confidence to the ghostly double behind him. He was standing in a mirror gazing upon himself. "Shes almost at my will." "What are you going to do to her...?", Bakura said, full of worry. Y. Bakura turned around and grinned. "What am I going to do with her?" A muffled laugh could be heard. "Interesting how you worded that." Bakura starred at him starting to understand what he just said. Y. Bakura was going through the pants in Bakura's closet. "We really need to go shopping.", he said frowning at all the preppy clothing. Sitting on the bed next to him was a plate with a couple vegetable mixes. "Errrrr... I hate vegetables. Next time make me some steaks.", he said. Rather annoyed he turned to face the mirror. "I need another sacrifice..." He grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

"She should be heading to the blimp. I can delay that..."

Shannara was driving down the road thinking. "I wish I could go inside of his mind and see what he sees in me. Why does he keep messing with my head for? Why me?" There was one thought in her head that puzzled her the most though. Why did she want him so badly!? She wished he was with her. Pictures appeared in her mind of them together and holding one another. She wished it would go away! Then she slammed on the brakes and starred at a store for a moment, than parked. It was a lingerie store. Next to it was a men's clothing store. She walked inside and looked around at all the underwear and night gowns. "Maybe I'm meant to be with him.", she thought. "I never thought of myself as evil before, but...." More visions raced through her mind. "I don't have much to give. Why me!?" Shannara suddenly felt an urge to please and began looking for some under wear and night gowns to make herself worthy. (Author's note: I got this idea from my sister, Malikoh2) "This is stupid! I'm trying to please some strange creep!", she thought and walked out the door, but just as she stepped out, Y. Bakura came out of the men's clothing store and caught her eye. She froze and a wave of fear flushed over her. He didn't say a word; Just kept walking and looked over his shoulder at her. He looked up at the sign on the store she just walked out of. He grinned and licked his lips, then faded away into the shadows of a nearby alley. Shannara felt embarrassed. "Damn! He just saw the store I was in. What if he knows I was there shopping for something to ware for him!", she thought, eyes wide and face red. Then she remembered that he had licked his lips. Maybe this was a good thing he knew. She could go to his house with what she would buy and..."No!", she thought. "I will not. I can't even think of it!" Yet she swung around and went back into the store and just as quickly, came out with a full shopping bag. Then began driving to the blimp as if she had been temporarily possessed.

**(I had fun at this part of the story! ï **


End file.
